


大马士革玫瑰

by IreneSheng



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: He met her, and lost her.





	大马士革玫瑰

他的爱人是大马士革最美的玫瑰。

结婚这么多年，他始终记得第一次见到她的情景。  
那是一场宴会，她站在觥筹交错的人群里，笑起来让一切都黯然失色。就是那一眼，让他这辈子都无法忘怀，她深色的短发、她琥珀色的眼睛还有她的笑容。他一直试图引起她的注意，他站在她身旁聆听她和朋友交谈，故意去和她端同一杯香槟，他的目光整晚停在她身上无法错开，但她却对他视而不见。  
时间在流逝，宴会接近尾声，他以为自己失败了，满心郁郁。可她却突然走近，就像春日里掠过天空的云雀，“你觉得这个宴会无聊吗？”  
然后他们就从宴会里逃了出去。  
那时的大马士革还是一个可以闲逛的地方，你不会恐惧人群里突然冒出一颗炸弹或者某个孩子会悄悄给你一枪。街头熙熙攘攘，街边的商贩大声和顾客讨价还价，她偶尔会拿起一个小玩意儿给他看，或者买几颗果子塞进他手里。  
“看，新娘塔。”  
他顺着她的目光眺望宏伟的倭马亚大清真寺，高耸的宣礼塔在夕阳下熠熠生辉，夜幕如同不可抗拒的命运一般从天穹降临在它的头顶。她喃喃自语，发梢被风扰动，她回头，告诉他自己的名字。  
他听过那个名字，他是英国情报人员，自然知道自己的目标人物的妻子的名字。  
太阳坠入地平线后，给另一个半球的人类带来光明。他趁着阳光的余烬凝视她的眼睛，那里有另一颗太阳在燃烧。

爱情是人类最不可理喻的感情，道德会让你远离已经被婚姻套牢的人，但爱情让你去飞蛾扑火。  
她的丈夫对她很糟，你不能指望一个来自崇尚克格勃的穆哈巴拉特机构的特工是一个温柔的人。她的丈夫强势、充满控制欲并且不满足于只拥有她一个女人。他的强势与控制欲曾经是吸引她的魅力所在，现在却是在摧毁她的枷锁。她无数次面对自己的丈夫和别的女人亲热，每一次都加深了她对自己的选择的怀疑。她为他改变了信仰，为他抛弃过去的名字，得来的却是一次又一次背叛，但她却没有办法和她的丈夫离婚。她的丈夫不会允许的，即使他已经不再爱她，他也不会允许她离开。

而他的出现则是破除她丈夫的诅咒的强烈咒语。  
他吸引她的办法笨拙极了，那场宴会上她一直在暗自发笑。她装作没有注意到他，就是为了看他还有什么招数。看到他像个孩子一样露出郁闷的神态，她才走上前去。她看进他浅蓝色的眼睛里，那些她以为自己早就遗忘了的诗句不可抑制地冲进她的脑海——你的眼睛和我之间/当我把眼睛沉入你的眼睛/我瞥见幽深的黎明/我看到古老的昨天/看到我不能领悟的一切/我感到宇宙正在流动/在你的眼睛和我之间*。  
当爱情降临的时候，你无法否认它。

他颤抖着手，又在酒杯里注入了一杯金色的酒液。今夜太像他们在大马士革无数次一起度过的夜晚，他没有办法不想起她。

他们共度的第一个良宵后，她告诉了他自己结婚之前的名字和她曾经的生活。  
“Amelia,”他这样呼唤她，揽住她赤裸的肩膀，亲吻她的眼角，“这个名字就像一个童话。*”  
那一刻起，她就又是Amelia了。

他在大马士革度过的时光只有一个名字，他私心把那段时光叫做Amelia，按照她向他吟诵过的诗句里说的那样。那本诗集还在书架上，用的还是她心爱的阿拉伯语。他再啜饮一口杯中的酒，翻开那本诗集。  
每一朵玫瑰，都是她的名字*。  
他的大马士革玫瑰，他的Amelia，他的Fiona。

他们爱得太热烈，以至于有些得意忘形。他是军情六处的精英，她的丈夫也是穆哈巴拉特的招牌。他们在街道上被人绑走，摘下头套面前就是一群凶神恶煞的人们。  
第一拳他就被揍得眼冒金星，第二拳就见了血。这不算什么，他们却逼着她看着。他听到她尖叫，听到她哀求，他听得到她颤抖的泣音。他的玫瑰应该永远灿烂的笑，而不是在这阴冷的地方向一个恐怖的恶魔哀求怜悯。  
他们以为他只是一个勾引他们的女人的愚蠢西方男人，却不知道他是生命力顽强的精英特工。他们以为他活不下来就随便把他扔在外面，但他却再次归来。原本只是陷害，可她的丈夫却真的是一名摩萨德。接下来发生的事如同火车隆隆冲向终点，她的丈夫被吊死，他带着她回了英国，他们结婚了。

他收好那本诗集，他必须休息了，明天他还要继续做大英帝国的守护天使。他饮尽最后一滴残留的酒液，今天摄入的酒精应该足够迫使他进入无梦的睡眠了。

她来到英国后有了新的名字、新的身份、新的职业。她现在叫Fiona，是一名和他一样的英国情报人员，是他的完美搭档。  
他们后来还有了一个孩子。  
Wes长得像他，脾气却更像她。

睡前他走近Wes的房间，帮他掖了掖被角。他从来不敢在Wes面前喝酒，他不知道该怎么和Wes一起处理……真是奇怪，他帮助过无数新人和同事处理他们的心理问题，等到了他自己他却突然失却了一切能力。  
他害怕吓到Wes，白天又担心干扰工作。唯有在这段Wes睡着，守卫国家的重任还没再落在他肩上的时间里，他才敢缅怀她。  
他看着她倒下，看着她在自己怀里变得冰凉。大马士革在战火中变成了废墟，再也没有他们曾经闲逛过的市场，再也没有逗人开心的小玩意儿，再也没有明澈的天空。  
她也不在了，他的Amelia,他的Fiona，他的大马士革玫瑰。  
酒精推着他进入睡眠，在梦里他好像又听到她的嗓音，正诵读着她最爱的诗人写下的诗句——  
有一次我唱道：在困倦时，  
在旅途中，每一朵玫瑰  
都是她的名字。  
道路是否已终结？  
她的名字是否已改变？*  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 诗歌全部摘自阿多尼斯


End file.
